


Her Desires

by Plumcake15



Category: Holby City
Genre: F/F, Sexual Fantasy, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-13
Updated: 2018-11-13
Packaged: 2019-08-23 06:41:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16613861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Plumcake15/pseuds/Plumcake15
Summary: She’d confided her fantasy in Serena during one of their many facetime conversations, the continents between them meaning she never expected for it to become a reality.  But here she was, on a cold November evening... in Serena’s leafy detached.





	Her Desires

In the dim light of the evening Bernie tugged gently against the leather restraints that held her firmly to the bed frame. She’d confided her fantasy in Serena during one of their many facetime conversations, the continents between them meaning she never expected for it to become a reality. But here she was, on a cold November evening stripped bare and tied spread eagled to the bed in Serena’s leafy detached. 

Listening carefully, she tried to quieten the thrumming of her heart, willing her lover to make the slightest noise giving away her location in the house. When she’d explained the fantasy, she had been explicit in her desire to be teased and left waiting. The thoughts alone were often enough to bring her to an earth-shattering release on a lonely night in Nairobi, but right now, the burning desire she felt in her gut was like nothing she had felt before. She didn’t know exactly how long she’d been tied up; the clock having been deliberately moved from her view. Yet as time ticked on, her desire grew, her want to touch and be touched causing her body to quiver in anticipation.

After a few more minutes she tugged once again on the restraints that held her, more out of curiosity as to their strength than to free herself. Finding no movement in her bindings she wriggled her hips a little, trying to seek purchase on her aching core. The creak of a floor board at the top of the stairs caused her head to instinctively twist towards the door, even though her eyes were covered in a deliciously soft silk scarf. Her heart rate fluttered, realising Serena must be near. Her breathing coming out in short, sharp pants as she waited and thought about what might be about to happen. 

 

The air in the room shifted as Serena entered. Bernie could feel her edging closer, the aroma of her perfume becoming stronger and filling her nostrils. Even without seeing her she could feel Serena’s gaze burning into her naked body. The sound of their breathing echoed around the room, Serena’s breath quickening in her chest, when she once again took in the sight of her lover completely at her mercy. It was everything she’d imagined when Bernie had shared her desires and she couldn’t deny that the thought of Bernie being like this, submitting to her and following her commands had left a pool of desire in her lace knickers. 

Taking a soft feather from the bedside table, Serena ran it up the inside of Bernie’s legs. Stopping just before it reached her core. Immediately upon being touched Bernie was keening into the sensation, her body chasing further contact when it was withdrawn. She teased for several minutes in silence, before she eventually spoke. “Keen, aren’t you?” Her voice was firm, ensuring there was a distinction between her normal bedroom voice and the voice she was using as Bernie’s mistress. Her words left Bernie quivering, goose bumps covering her sun kissed skin. She hadn’t expected for her body to have such a carnal reaction. “Do you remember your safe word?” The question was simple, but it took a moment for her to respond. She nodded softly, uttering a quiet yes as she did.

Suddenly, Bernie felt the mood change, an open palm slapping down onto her core and startling her. Her breath caught in her chest, her senses overloaded as her body walked the thin line between pain and pleasure. “Yes, what?” 

Trepidation rose within her, her eyes opening behind the blindfold, wanting desperately to find Serena’s for some reassurance. Seconds passed, and she felt another slap fall against her dripping core before she stuttered. “Ms Campbell. Yes, Ms Campbell.”

“Better. Don’t go forgetting again. I won’t be so lenient next time.” Serena groaned, lapping at the hand that had just spanked Bernie, it now covered with her juices. “You taste delicious.” She raised her eyebrow, positioning herself so Bernie could feel her against her thigh. “Do you want me to touch you, Berenice?” 

The use of her full name caused an involuntary groan to leave Bernie’s throat, her head nodding. “Please… please touch me, Ms Campbell.” Bernie panted, her whole-body thrumming with want and desire. Leaning forward, Serena placed a chaste kiss against Bernie’s lips, leaving behind the lingering taste of her own juices. Bernie’s tongue immediately shooting out to lick her lips when Serena had withdrawn. 

 

Moving herself around so she was nestled between Bernie’s thighs, Serena shifted her knees tantalisingly close to Bernie’s core. Tracing her fingers lightly up her body, she smirked at the blonde’s reaction. Ghosting her hands firstly over the curves of her hips then up towards her breasts. As her hands slowed over her nipples she felt them erect beneath her touch. “So eager for me.” She whispered, before blowing gently over the two stiff peaks. Dipping her head, she nipped at the flesh of her lover’s breasts causing Bernie to shudder in delight. 

Wetting her own lips, she glanced up at Bernie, her eyes trained on her face as her mouth and teeth locked around her nipples. Sucking hard she watched the blonde’s face contort with pleasure. Withdrawing her lips, she reached to the bedside table, the clattering as stuff tumbled to the floor causing Bernie to twist her head once more, her eyes opening once again behind her blindfold. Unperturbed by the falling objects Serena made light work of squeezing the blonde’s nipples tightly once again before snapping a pair of cold, metal clamps around them. 

The sensation was unfamiliar to the blonde, the metal pinching her sensitive nipples tightly. The delicious moans leaving Bernie’s throat causing a dampness to appear between Serena’s thighs. A smirk appeared on Serena’s lips at what they were doing to her. Her small breasts firm and bouncing with her taut nipples clamped tightly. Flicking her fingers against the clamps she chuckled as it caused Bernie to call out. “Urgh… no… stop!” she exclaimed, fighting to catch her breath as the burning of her nipples mixed with the sudden movements caused her body to scream out for release. Serena laughed softly once again, repeating her actions. Bernie again pleaded for her to stop.

“But you don’t really want me to, do you?” She whispered into Bernie’s ear. Her fingers dipping down to her core, and easily sliding through the wetness she found there. A primal grunt and a shake of Bernie’s head gave her permission to continue. Her lips soon meeting Bernie’s in a bruising kiss, her tongue pushing its way through to explore her mouth further. 

 

“I didn’t think so.” She hummed as she withdrew. Her hand slipping down her lover’s body, seeking out the wetness between her thighs. “Mmm so ready for me.” The gasps now escaping the lips of the woman beneath her spurred her on. Gently she parted her folds and thrust her fingers deep within her, instantly feeling the blonde’s walls fluttering against her. “Not yet. Wait until I say you can.” She spoke gruffly into her ear, whilst pinching her clit roughly, ensuring she knew she was still in control. 

“Sorry Ms Campbell.” Bernie stuttered out, her body jolting at the sensations Serena was giving her. All her will power going into holding back her orgasm. Thrusting her fingers back into Bernie’s core Serena brought her thumb up to lightly brush over her sensitive clit, the movement jolting the blonde from the bed. “I need… I can’t…” Bernie panted out, reaching the point where she could no longer control her own body. With one final flick of her clit, Serena withdrew her hand, Bernie’s body immediately bucking up desperate to once more find contact. “No.” she sobbed out, her body coming down from the edge of her orgasm. “Please… Se… Ms Campbell…” 

“Patience, Berenice.” Serena purred, her tongue lapping at her fingers, tasting the deliciousness that sat there. Slowly she slid a single finger back into Bernie’s wet centre. Teasingly she brought Bernie once again to the edge, her fingers finding a steady rhythm that had her squirming and panting, desperate for release. This time she. A whispered command demanded Bernie to cum for her. Instantly, Bernie giving in to her body’s desires, the sensations overcoming her, her back arching off the bed, her walls contracting as she gave in to the pleasurable tide that washed through her. Serena stroking her through the orgasm, causing her to scream out her name when she released the blonde’s nipples from their metal prisons, the flood of feeling to them hurtling Bernie into a second orgasm whilst still riding out the first. Helpless against the waves of pleasure, her whole-body convulsed against Serena.

 

Bernie lay boneless against her restraints, her breathing coming in short pants whilst her body recovered from the multiple orgasms Serena has just given her. Feeling Serena’s soft hands against her cheek, she automatically nuzzled into the gentle touch. Carefully Serena unwrapped the scarf from around her eyes, it took her a few moments for her eyes to adjust to the light in the room before she could focus on Serena. Nuzzling her nose against her palm, she mumbled quietly, “Love you... thank you” 

“And I love you… but I’m not done with you yet, Berenice.”


End file.
